


Warm Things and Onyx Rings

by defyaugury



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Fluff fluff and more fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defyaugury/pseuds/defyaugury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a cold autumn day and Dipper comes across a snoozing Bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Things and Onyx Rings

It was raining. It came down in sheets, pounding against the roof of the Mystery Shack, turning everything grey. It was heavy enough that Dipper had had to close the Shack for the day. A day’s loss wasn’t that big of a deal, especially during Autumn when everyone was home, avoiding vacations and tourist traps. Their flow of customers had been pretty slow for the last few weeks.

Wooden floorboards creaked under socks that slipped on the slick finish. Leaky windows made it cold inside as the rain continued to dance with the wind outside. Fall leaves were dragged to the ground in the downpour, turning everything into a hazy fire of reds and oranges and yellows. Dipper had always thought it looked like melted gold.

He shuffled through the Shack with a mug of tea carefully held in his grasp, everyone either asleep or elsewhere for the day. Everyone except for him. He wished for a fireplace that they could fill with burning embers and melted marshmallows. Anything to chase away the chill.

Dipper found Bill on the couch, curled up like a kitten against the cold in nothing but an oversized sweater and thigh-highs. His chest rose and fell slowly and Dipper saw as a shiver rippled through the little demon before he drew his legs even closer in his sleep. Dipper sighed and reached out to gently run his fingers through Bill’s hair. A small smile graced the demon’s face as he leaned into the touch. Bill’s fingers curled around the hem of his sweater sleeve, a black onyx ring that matched the one on Dipper’s finger catching the light.

Dipper grinned. It was rare to see the the demon so quiet and calm. Or cute. Bill was usually a mess of catastrophes and craziness. Ever since they’d sealed away his demonic energy in their rings, however, he’d been much more manageable. It’d all been part of a deal they’d agreed on a year ago, and now Bill was practically a part of the family. Truthfully, Dipper hadn’t thought the deal to last this long, expecting their relationship to crumble and the rings to disappear in a ring of blue flames. But contrary to his expectations, they were both still here. And looking down at the sleeping demon with the smallest smile and the cutest face, Dipper doubted he’d ever want to take his ring off.

Another shiver ran through Bill and he curled up even tighter with a small, sleepy whine. Dipper sighed. Even after all this time, it didn’t look like the demon knew how to take care his body anymore that he did a year ago. Setting his cup of tea aside, Dipper reached over and tugged a blanket towards the two of them before swaddling Bill in its folds. Another smile lit the demon’s face as he snuggled into the blanket, still sleeping soundly.

Dipper combed his fingers through Bill’s hair one last time before dropping a kiss the top of his head. And with that, Dipper picked up his tea once more and prepared himself for a very quiet and rainy autumn afternoon.


End file.
